Episode 290
|Art= |Ad= |Ed= |excredits=no |chapter=406 p.11-19 and 407 p. 1-13 |format=16:9 (HDTV) |eyecatcher=Luffy - Chopper |rating=7.3 |rank=4 }} "Uncontrollable! Chopper's Forbidden Rumble" is the 290th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Chopper's Monster Point is revealed. Long Summary After a recap of the previous episode, we see Zoro attempting to fight with Sogeking hanging onto one of his katana. Both Kaku and Jabra were not threatened by this in the least. When Zoro tried to attack them, Sogeking kept twitching, and Zoro missed with each of his attacks, which resulted in Sogeking getting beaten. Zoro says they have no other choice besides using Janken to see who has to have their hand cut off and go find Chopper, while Sogeking yells out for Chopper to hurry. Meanwhile, Chopper and Kumadori are facing each other in the kitchen. Kumadori had just eaten a lot of food and broke out of the refrigerator, and was now very fat. Chopper sighs, commenting that he takes bad care of his body. Kumadori says to him there’s no need to worry, repeatedly, much to the annoyance of Chopper. Kumadori then proceeds to use Seimei Kikan (Life Feedback) to change to weight of his body, first losing much weight (using Shouka, meaning 'digest') then gaining some weight (using Kyushu, meaning 'absorb'), returning to his normal weight size (Moto Douri, meaning ‘return to normal’). Chopper was simply amazed by this, and asked if he could do it again. He did so, going back to fat, then through the process again. Chopper, even more amazed, asked him to do it again. He did it once more, but was a bit exhausted afterward. Chopper wanted to know how he did it. Kumadori gladly explained that after 1,000 years of training at sea and on mountains, breathing the wind and drinking the pure water, he passed the training of Sennin (Master). Enduring it all gave him the ability of Seimei Kikan. He then goes on to say that all humans, from the hair on their heads to the bottom of their toes, can concentrate their sense and stretch them to their limit, having complete control over their body. Chopper claims he read something about this in a book once, and also adds that this would be the reason why his hair acts like an octopus. Kumadori, deeply offended, shouted at him, telling Chopper to call him a lion. Kumadori then proceeds to attack Chopper with Seimei Kikan Kamishibari (Life Feedback Hair Strangle), and then his hair went all over the place attempting to grab Chopper. After a while of chasing, Kumadori uses Soru (to shave) to move above Chopper and attacks him with Shigan Cue (Cue Finger Gun), using his staff instead of his finger. Luckily, Chopper moved out of the way in time, but was surprised, as the staff wasn’t even sharp. Chopper tries to fight back with his Heavy Point form, but Kumadori uses Tekkai (iron mass) to nullify the attack. Chopper realizes he can’t defeat Kumadori unless he uses his other forms. But, since his Rumble Ball limit is six hours, and he already took a Rumble Ball, taking one now would do severe damage to his body. Also, after taking a second Rumble Ball, the transformations get messed up and out of control; and after taking a third one, he loses consciousness and fighting would be out of the question. Then, Kumadori lit the end of his staff on fire, and attacked with Shishi Kebab (‘shishi’ meaning ‘lion’, so it’s a play on "shish kebab"). Throwing his staff around, he quickly lights the entire kitchen on fire. Chopper, seeing no other opinion, uses the Rumble Ball, thinking the risks are high, but there’s still a chance. Chopper then turns around at attempts to attack with Horn Point, but changes into Guard Point instead. Kumadori knocks him away with his flaming staff. After bouncing around for a moment, Chopper tries to transform into Jumping Point, but changes into Heavy Point instead. Kumadori knocks Chopper all the way back through a wall. Chopper, while lying on the ground, realizes he can’t control the transformations, but if he can just get Arm Point to come out, he could hit Kumadori with his ultimate attack. The room is on fire (Kumadori had just blow out the fire that was on his staff), and Chopper can’t afford to waste any more time on a guy that doesn’t even have a key. He had to find the number 2 key, so he can unlock Zoro and Sogeking’s handcuffs, and free them. Then he remembered, he’s here to fight for his nakama, to rescue Robin. Kumadori then uses Seimei Kikan to turn his hair into many pointing hands. Chopper, not backing down, charges right at Kumadori as Kumadori attacks with Shishi Shigan (Lion Finger Gun), and proceeds to beat up Chopper. Chopper, now full of small holes from Kumadori's Shigan attack, falls over, while Kumadori says he won't show mercy, as a lion would not permit it. Chopper's body hurts, not just from the attack, but also from the effects of the Rumble Ball. Since he has seven transformations, the odds of turning into Arm Point are one out of seven. If he can just get it, he can hit Kumadori with his strongest attack, hopefully ending the battle. With that notion, Chopper charges in, trying to change into Arm Point, but each time he fails (first time changing to Brain Point, then to Walk Point, then to Jumping Point). All this time, Kumadori keeps attacking with Shishi Kebab, hitting him almost every time. Then suddenly, Chopper changes into Arm Point without even realizing it. Without a second to spare, Chopper quickly attacks with Kokutei Roseo Michieri (Carving Hoof Sakura (Cherry Blossom) Snow-Storm). Kumadori uses Tekkai Gou (Strong Iron Mass), but Chopper attacks, breaks through it and does massive damage. Chopper had no more energy left, and fell down. Kumadori at first fell to his knees, commenting on the beautiful sakura blizzard. But then, he suddenly gets up in a fit of rage, and attacked Chopper with “the lightning of the lion”. After knocking Chopper through a wall, he attacked him with Rankyaku Renge (Storm Leg Lotus Blossom). Just then, Chopper has a flashback of when he was living with Dr. Kureha on Drum Island… In the flashback, Chopper was resting in bed, while Dr. Kureha asks Chopper what he had done. Chopper couldn’t remember anything, but Dr. Kureha said that wasn’t good enough. She told Chopper he had burned down an entire town (though no one died), and the entire island is in an uproar about what had happened while Chopper was asleep. Now, Dr. Kureha said she doesn’t mind Chopper experimenting, like his father (referring to Dr. Hiruluk), but Chopper had to take careful consideration before carrying one out. She then goes on to tell Chopper that a doctor always has a person’s life in their hands. A small mistake can turn into something you can’t take back. And if he doesn’t have the brain to take in such consideration, then he might as well quit being a doctor right then and there. Chopper, in tears, said he was sorry, and he would never do it again. Dr. Kureha just told him to hurry up and get better. Back in the present, Chopper was getting more and more beat up by Kumadori. Kumadori then grabbed Chopper with his hair then began to take careful aim for the final blow. Just as Kumadori used Yana Gin Jou (Pure Oak Ferment), Chopper changed into his Brain Point form and, because he was desperate to try and save his nakama, took a Rumble Ball for a third time. As he began to transform, a flashback occurs, explaining what had happened to Chopper back then. Chopper says he took three Rumble Balls and lost consciousness. Dr. Kureha says one could call it the rampage of the Devil Fruit, a terrible power that destroys allies, enemies, and also his own body. It was almost as though he was an actual... Monster. The scene ends with monster Chopper bellowing on as the "To Be Continued…" shows. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime and Manga Differences Site Navigation 290 290